


Dream Dancing

by silvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRokuRiSo Month, Fluff, Frotting, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's sleepwalking...and then there's what Riku does in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a prompt for this one, but I decided to do a sexy SoRiku fic, since I realized I hadn't made any yet. Just a whole bunch of fluff, lol.
> 
> Pairing: Sora/Riku  
> Rating: M (mild sexual content)  
> Word Count: 2032

Sora eased the door open slowly, taking care not to make any noises that might wake the room’s sleeping occupant. His eyes swept the room, searching for his target, the little Meow Wow plush that Riku secretly loved. Riku had mumbled an apology to Sora earlier that day, confessing that he still had the gift from a younger Sora, but that one of the seams had burst, which was why it was tucked away. Until today, that is. He’d placed the rolly-poly creature on his windowsill with chagrin, at Sora’s insistence. There was nothing to be ashamed about, and anyway, Sora was one of only a couple people that Riku ever invited over, so who would know? Always a child at heart, Sora saw no problems with guys having cute, stuffed animals from their childhood.

It was still there on the windowsill, easy to find, but unfortunately, not so easy to access. Because, between Sora and the window stood Riku’s bed, pushed against the far wall, with a slumbering Riku bundled beneath the blankets.

But Sora had been expecting this. He skirted around his own nest of blankets on the floor—still neat, as he hadn’t laid in it yet, opting instead to stay up playing video games in the living room. The older teen had shrugged and left him to it, and it was only a matter of time before he was sound asleep. And Sora could begin his mission.

Sora crawled onto the bed in slow, deliberate movements. Riku was a heavy sleeper, but it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious as he moved into position. Just close enough to—there! He reached across the oblivious sleeper and grabbed the plush. Victorious, he made a silent retreat back to the living room.

He’d already unearthed a forgotten sewing kit from the linen closet, so now Sora hunkered down to complete the task of repairing the Meow Wow.

Not that he really knew what he was doing, but something so trivial had never stopped Sora when he was determined to do something. And Sora was intent on fixing his best friend’s much-worn plush. It took him a minute to figure out how to anchor the stitches, and from there it seemed pretty straightforward. The needle dove in and out, tediously closing the popped seam in untidy stitches. The color didn’t match, either, but the little sewing kit had only black or white thread to choose from. The white had a little shine to it that reminded him of Riku’s hair, so that had been his choice.

The unfamiliar movements made the going slow, but Sora bit his lip in concentration as he finished, anchoring the final stitches. He gave the seam a nudge, to verify that it was indeed closed, and the join sturdy, at that, before he held the plus up to admire his handiwork.

He hoped Riku wouldn’t mind the sloppy, uneven white lines.

That done, it was time to return the Meow Wow to its place on the sill, to wait there as if nothing had changed, until Riku noticed the repair.

Sora tiptoed back into the room, eyes on his goal. His knee had already landed on the bed when his friend shifted, a quiet sound from him freezing Sora in place. Sora sucked his lips in and waited, body tense, for Riku to settle.

He did, and Sora proceeded again, inching across the mattress. He was mid-reach, bridged across the form of his friend, when Riku stirred again, the noise from his throat louder this time.

Sora blinked down at his friend, wondered if he was having one of his occasional nightmares again, and if he should wake him. He pursed his lips and debated, made the rest of the motion to replace the plush, and turned his attention down Riku, who was now twisting in the covers, breath coming fast.

He was about to rouse the silvery head, when the small noises gave way to a word, uttered softly. “So…ra…” Intrigued, Sora stopped and gazed down. Was Riku…having a nightmare about him?

“Riku?” It was tentative, gentle to avoid startling him out of the restless sleep. Just enough to draw him into wakefulness.

And it seemed to work.

Bleary aquamarine eyes opened into slits, eyelashes fluttering, pinning Sora with an unfocused gaze. “Sora…” Riku reached up for the brunette, and Sora acquiesced, because, hey, nightmares were scary and hugging a friend helped.

Except Riku didn’t stop at a hug, and Sora was startled as he was drawn into a kiss. Caught off-guard, he really wasn’t sure how to respond to the languid movement of his best friend’s lips on his own, or the sleepy sounds coming from them. He had a quick succession of thoughts, wondering if Riku had meant the kiss for him—well, he had called Sora’s name. And if Riku knew he was doing this—maybe not, because Riku hadn’t opened his eyes all the way, really. And on the tail of _that_ , most importantly, was Riku _enjoying_ this?

He seemed to be, since he was clutching Sora closer, lips growing insistent. And the next thought was: did _Sora_ like it?

Riku’s lips were pliant and warm, and he tasted like vanilla, with little sounds vibrating in his throat, and yeah, Sora decided, he did kind of like it. Plus it was Riku, and anything with Riku was good. Not that he’d really thought about _kissing Riku_ , per se, but he’d thought about kissing, and this was…nicer than he’d expected.

Especially when the half-asleep Riku deepened the kiss, his tongue probing at Sora’s lips. Sora surprised himself with a low moan that complemented Riku’s own sounds of pleasure.

And at some point, Sora had shifted from leaning across Riku to hovering parallel to him, propped up on arms and knees to better access his friend’s lips. Which also made it easier for Riku’s hands to find Sora’s sides and trail down to his rear. Startled by the groping, Sora finally pulled away with a quiet gasp, and stared down at Riku’s shuttered eyes. Above them, silver brows furrowed, and Riku let out a disappointed groan. “Sora…”

Suddenly hyper-aware of what he’d just been doing, and the pleasure it had elicited, Sora sat back on his heels. Which, as it turned out, wasn’t the greatest idea, because it left him straddling Riku’s hips, and the evidence of his arousal. Sora was blushing and about to shift away when Riku spoke his name again, voice sharp after the murmurs from bare moments ago.

“S-Sora?”

Mortified, Sora squeaked back. “Uh, hi Riku?” He was pretty sure his face was crimson, maybe even glowing in the low light of the room.

At least Riku’s face was pink, too. It made his eyes more green than blue, Sora observed, and there was a long silence as they eyed each other, and Sora shifted under the weight of Riku’s scrutiny. There was a hiss of breath followed by a small whimper, eyelashes fluttering shut. Riku swore under his breath, let his hands wander up to Sora’s thighs.

“What?” The questioned was whispered, distracted by the sensations of Riku below him, of Riku’s hands—distracted by Riku. Even his embarrassment was distracted away.

“I need to stop having these dreams,” Riku muttered. “But I guess...” he was reaching for Sora, only to be interrupted.

“Riku, uh, I don’t think this is a dream.” Sora scratched the back of his head.

Riku’s eyes shot wide open, and he sputtered, only managing a “What?”

Sora gave a nervous laugh. “I’m pretty sure you’re awake, now.”

Aquamarine eyes flicked over Sora, at the points where their bodies touched, at Sora’s lips that looked a little swollen. “But this…” He yanked his hands away from Sora, as if burned. “Sora, I—shit. Shit, Sora, I’m—what did I do?” Wide eyes stared up into blue.

“Well….” Sora drew the syllable out. “You kind of…grabbed me and started…uh…kissing me.” He bit his lip.

“Oh. God.” Riku covered his face with both hands. “I didn’t—Sora, I’m so sorry.” Face still covered, he added, “It’s okay if you hate me now. I wouldn’t blame you.”

Sora frowned. He definitely could never hate Riku. He leaned down and drew Riku’s hands away from his face, surprising him with his proximity. “You know?” Sora hesitated. “I didn’t exactly stop you.” RIku’s eyes narrowed in response. “In fact, I think I…kind of liked it? And uh…you,” Sora squirmed a little on top of him, “definitely did, so. I guess now that you’re awake…” Sora gave a lopsided grin at Riku’s discomfort.

Riku sighed a low, heartfelt “Fuck me,” as Sora leaned in to kiss him.

The brunette pulled back again. “Ah…maybe, maybe not yet.”

Riku growled. “I didn’t mean it literally, just, holy shit, Sora, this can’t be real. But I don’t fucking care, just kiss me already.”

Sora complied, and decided that it was _much_ better kissing a fully awake Riku, because awake, Riku pressed kisses along his jaw and neck, and especially right below his ears in a way that sent a shiver right through him.

Awake, Riku nibbled, too, and before Sora knew what he was doing, he was arching into the touches, pressing down to feel Riku’s body against his own. Their lips slid together, mouths hot and wet, tongues meeting haphazardly, and Sora felt as if he was burning under Riku’s hands and mouth. Below him, Riku was gasping, groaning, and that was good, too. When Sora’s voice cracked into a moan, Riku swore and bunched his hands into Sora’s shirt, tugging it up and off.

Here he paused and pulled back, to savor Sora’s naked torso openly, a hand tracing up against bare skin. Flicking his eyes up to Sora’s he brushed a thumb against a nipple, watching the way dark eyelashes fluttered shut, the way his breath stuttered.

Abruptly he stopped and pulled his hands away. “Is this okay?”

Sora’s laugh was breathless. “Yes. It feels good and…Riku, I don’t want you to stop. Please.”

Riku didn’t require any other encouragement to return his attention to the rosy nubs. And, decision made, he deliberately raised his hips up in a slow grind against the body straddling him.

Sora liked that _a lot_. Eagerly, he copied the movement, until both of them were gasping at the friction of their twin arousals, mouths clashing again.

Sora came first, pushed over the edge when Riku closed his mouth over a nipple, tongue swirling over it, as he kneaded the brunette’s ass, hips still rocking. The strangled cry from Sora made Riku see stars, and he followed right after. Because, well, they were still young, just on the cusp of adulthood and inexperienced, and Sora had never felt like that before. And Sora just did it for Riku.

Sora giggled from his position atop Riku. “I just realized something.”

Still a little dazed, Riku managed a weary “What?”

Sora placed a chaste kiss on Riku’s cheek. “I love you, Riku.” Because it all kind of made sense now, to Sora, anyway, why he’d always held Riku above all of his other friends, not just as a best friend, but as someone truly cherished.

Riku blinked up owlishly, wondering if he really was awake. Well, what could it hurt? “I love you, too, Sora.” If it was a dream, it wouldn’t matter, anyway. And if not, well, he couldn’t refuse something he’d always wanted, not when it was given so freely.

He earned a bright smile for that. “Good. Oh!” Sora propped himself up and reached towards the windowsill, and plopped the Meow Wow on Riku’s chest, the new, untidy seam visible even in the low light. “I healed him!”

Riku laughed, a full, happy sound, before he squeezed him tight. “Thank you.” Yeah, he was awake. Only the real Sora would do such a small, wonderful thing.

Another laugh from Sora, followed by, “Oh, man, Kairi is going to flip when she finds out about us!”

But of course, when she found out, Kairi wouldn’t be one bit surprised, except maybe that it had taken the two so long to figure things out on their own.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter for one of my most popular fics! Please enjoy this short follow-up!  
> Prompt: Stuffed  
> Prompter: nicayal

Riku sprawled face down on his bed with a sigh, glad he was done with classes for a week. The transition from high school to college had been surprisingly challenging, and more than exhausting. He had every intention of making the holidays as restful as possible. Or at least fun.

He squirmed over to the edge of his bed, groping for the XBox controller. Instead, his hand found something soft and squishy, so he picked that up in lieu of hard plastic, rolling over onto his back with the plush in hand.

The stuffed Meow Wow had seen better days. Really, it had seen the best and worst of Riku. His birthday when Sora had gifted the thing to him. Sleepovers when Sora and Riku would stay up all night playing video games. Awkward weeks, and then months, while Riku began thinking about Sora as more than a friend. Then the anguish, as he waffled over whether or not to bother the brunette with his thoughts. Restless nights when he couldn’t sleep without dreaming indecent things about him. And of course, the day it all fell neatly into place, partly thanks to the stuffed animal itself.

The Meow Wow was threadbare in some places, now, and of course, his fingers immediately found the crooked stitches along one seam. They were no longer shiny white, the thread a little dingy and grey, from all the times he’d traced Sora’s little operation.

Riku smiled to himself. He’d been so upset and embarrassed, when his cherished toy had burst, bits of stuffing trying to escape, that he’d hid it away. Just as he’d hid his heart away. But Sora noticed, even if it wasn’t right away.

Sora always noticed.

And then, of course, he made it right. Because that was what Sora did, and Riku couldn’t count himself any luckier than that.

Riku reached into his pocket for his phone and brought the Meow Wow up near his face, turning his iPhone camera on himself. Tapped his thump to capture the moment. Satisfied by the selfie with his Meow Wow, he typed a short message to his boyfriend and sent it.

_Boyfriend_. Even after a few months, the word made him feel warm with happiness, and, lacking a Sora to squeeze as an outlet for his joy, he wrapped his arms around the Meow Wow.


End file.
